Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Or, Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness. A series of fics about the teenaged Powerpuff Girls and other Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera characters that twist the stereotypes and subvert the usual fare. If it pisses the diehard PPG fanwriters off... Good!
1. Chapter 1

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon  
_

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

* * *

_The city of Townsville! But enough about that! Once again we're back in the home of the Powerpuff girls, as they set to work on some homework!_

"Genealogy?" Buttercup asked. She huffed. "Lame... Why couldn't we be doing our chemistry project yet?" Buttercup had developed a taste for all the possibilities of chemistry, though invariably they became destructive and awesome for YouTube videos.

"Now now Buttercup," Blossom said evenly, "I know it isn't the most exciting project but it is something we can all do together, right?"

"Right!" Bubbles said cheerfully as she flew around the room. She returned with her easel and a nice large pad of drawing paper. She broke out her colored pencils and beamed at her sisters. "And I'm ready!"

"Okay!" Blossom said with a smile. "Now, let's start with the obvious-Us!"

"Right!" Bubbles said, quickly drawing out herself and her sisters. They were smiling happily out at the viewer, dressed in their usual outfits. Buttercup frowned.

"Ya know, I'm not that big a fan of the fishnets."

"You still wear them," Blossom pointed out. Buttercup grinned.

"Mainly for the look on the Professor's face... And speaking of," the green Powerpuff girl said with a look to Bubbles. Bubbles drew the Professor above them, smiling out happily with his pipe held between his lips.

"Right! The Professor is our father and creator!" Said Blossom happily.

"Um," Bubbles frowned. "But Blossom... Isn't Mojo Jojo also our creator and father? Sort of?"

Buttercup frowned as well. "Aren't we more like... Siblings? He does call the Professor his father..."

"So that would make him our... Brother and other father...? An uncle maybe?" Blossom tried.

Bubbles, still frowning, drew Mojo to the left as his typical jerkass self. She wrote "Brother/Father/Uncle?" under him.

"So... That means we have to include the Rowdyruffs too, right?" Bubbles asked.

"... That's right, they're kind of like our brothers or cousins... or something," Buttercup said. Blossom's eyes widened in horror.

"Or our... Nephews...?"

"You mean," and Bubbles turned as green as Buttercup's dress, "we kissed...?"

"Oh... God...!" Blossom shuddered.

"... Ew. Ew! EW!" Buttercup cried, hovering up and shaking her hands out. "EWW!"

Bubbles adds the Rowdyruffs to the canvas, after she manages to keep from throwing up. With "Brothers/Cousins/Nephews/GROSS!" captioned underneath it.

"Ugh! I can't believe we... EW! EW! EWWW!" Blossom shuddered.

Bubbles stared at her red colored pencil, and then back at the Rowdyruffs. Her jaw dropped.

"Wait a minute..."

"What is it, Bubbles?" Asked Blossom.

"We destroyed the Rowdyruff Boys... But HIM brought them back... So does that mean Mojo and HIM are the Rowdyruff Boy's... PARENTS?!"

Blossom and Buttercup covered their mouths in disgust.

"WE'RE RELATED TO HIM TOO?!" Blossom cried. She flew to the bathroom to throw up, and the sounds of her retching filled the room.

"So does that make Mojo the daddy, or the mommy...?" Bubbles asked, rubbing the back of her head with her pencil.

"I guess... It depends on who was on top," Buttercup deadpanned.

"MMPH!" Bubbles soon joined Blossom in the bathroom, heaving her guts out. Buttercup couldn't help a laugh at the expense of her sisters.

"Heheheh... Hahaha!"

The room shuddered, as three powerful beings landed on the front lawn. Buttercup looked out the window.

"Hey girls! We've come a calling~!" Brick taunted up at the second floor.

"A night-" Boomer grinned.

"On the town!" Butch cried with a leer at Buttercup.

And now it was Buttercup's turn to turn green... But she knew where she wanted her barf to go.

"UWAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Buttercup retched all over the Rowdyruffs below.

"AHHH! GROSS!" They shouted.

"Wh-What?! The Rowdyruffs are here?" Blossom cried, flying up to the window with pale cheeks.

"Yech!" Brick cried, as he and his brothers flared their auras to disperse the vomit.

"What was that for?!" Boomer demanded.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Blossom snarled.

"They want to take us out on a night on the town!" Buttercup cried, wiping her mouth.

"WHAT?!" Blossom cried.

"Well yeah," Brick said, more than a bit confused. "We're gonna pound you!"

"Right into the ground!" Boomer added.

"And lick you girls for good!" Butch finished, striking a pose.

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles (who had come up to the window just in time to hear that last cry) stared down at the boys. The boys stared back.

"Girls?" Blossom began, her eyes narrowing. "Razzle Dazzle."

"Razzle Dazzle," Buttercup said.

"RAZZLE FREAKING DAZZLE!" Bubbles agreed.

"Razzle wha-?" Brick tried, but he and his brothers were soon beat down right into the ground and blasted into a park well away from the Utonium household. Brick groaned and slowly got up, as the girls landed in front of them.

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?" Brick demanded.

"What's... Our... Deal?!" Bubbles snarled. "YOU CREEPY FREAKS!"

"I knew Mojo was bad but I didn't know he was a pervert!" Blossom cried in disgust.

"What do you mean, pervert?! We just want to rock your world-" Butch tried.

"SHUT UP! STOP TALKING!" Buttercup screamed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Boomer cried.

"We're freaking related, that's what's going on!" Buttercup growled. "You are just sick!"

"GROSS!" Bubbles cried.

"DEPRAVED!" Blossom snarled. "Don't you get it?! We're like... Your sisters!"

"OR AUNTS!" Bubbles screamed.

The three girls stared at the Rowdyruffs. The boys stared back at the Powerpuffs.

"... Wait... What?" Brick managed.

Boomer gaped. Butch was staring in disbelief.

"LOOK!" Bubbles cried, holding up their chart. All three boys looked it over.

"... Oh... God...!" Brick managed, before he turned away and threw up. Boomer followed suit. Butch just stared at his newfound relatives.

"Um... Well... This is... Awkward..." Boomer mumbled. He looked over at Butch. "Butch? You okay?

Butch continued to stare, silent. Brick blinked.

"Butch? Say something...!"

"Hey... You okay?" Bubbles asked.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! What are you staring at?" Buttercup asked with a scowl.

Butch trembled, his hands going to his cheeks.

"... I GOT A BONER OVER MY OWN SISTERS?!" He screamed in horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He flew for the sky, a green streak on his way into orbit.

"Wait! Butch! Come back! It's not that bad!" Boomer shouted as he followed.

"Ugh, gross," Buttercup shuddered.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?" Buttercup asked, resting a hand on Bubbles' shoulder. The blonde girl stared and trembled.

"I just realized... Does that mean we were mommies when we made Bunny?"

"Mommies? Since when were you mommies?" Asked Brick in disbelief.

"AHHHH! I WAS A SIX YEAR OLD SINGLE MOTHER!" Bubbles screamed. She too flew into space, breaking the sound barrier with a series of loud booms. "THE SHAAAAAME!"

Buttercup stared after her, and facepalmed. "BUBBLES! BUBBLES COME BACK!" She cried as she flew after her sister.

Brick and Blossom were left to stare at each other awkwardly.

"Um... Yeah, well... How about we just... Er..." Blossom began.

"Call a truce?" Brick asked. "Wherein we do NOT run into eachother? At all?"

"Agreed," Blossom said with a nod. "No causing trouble-!"

"And you won't come to stop us! Works for me," Brick said.

"So... Uh... See you later... Bro?" Blossom tried. Brick shuddered.

"Hell no, Sis!" And he flew off, a red beam of light into the sky. Blossom shuddered as well.

"Glad we agree on _something_..."

_Well, I'm sure a large number of fanfiction writers will be disappointed to hear that._

_So once again, the day is saved from incestuous overtones...!_

_Thanks to... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!  
_

* * *

_Oh, hang on, we've still got one more thing to take care of..._

The Rowdyruff Boys sat in the Townsville park, the very air around them a miasma of depression. Brick was shooting heat vision beams at rocks, looking pensive. Boomer was poking at the ground with a stick. Butch was staring despondently up at the sky with dead eyes.

"... So," Brick tried.

"I have no words," Boomer said flatly. "No words _whatsoever."_

"Oh God," Butch mumbled. "All those times I looked up her skirt...!"

"Shut up Butch," Brick said.

Butch held up his hands, trembling furiously. "I got those _magazines...!"_

"SHUT UP BUTCH!" Brick snarled, bitchslapping his brother into a tree. Brick grabbed Butch by the collar and punched him repeatedly in the face. "STOP! BEING! SO! BUMMED! OVER YOUR SISTER!"

"Brick! Don't be so rough with him!" Boomer said, trying to keep Brick from pounding Butch into pudding. "Come on!"

"But how am I supposed to get over it?!" Butch cried as he fought Brick back. The three boys turned into a furious superpowered brawl cloud.

_Oh dear. Are the Rowdyruff Boys tearing themselves apart? Are they going to turn on each other like wild dogs? Will they annihilate eachother and anyone who gets in the way in a superpowered superfight?_

"Hey! Rowdy Runts!"

Brick, Boomer and Butch all looked at the street. A limo was parked at the curb, and Princess Morbucks herself was standing on the sidewalk with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. While her temperament had not improved over the last few years, she had gained certain... Assets that made it somewhat easy to overlook her personality.

Simply put, she was a _smoking hot redheaded babe. _

"I need you for some heavy lifting!" Princess yelled with a scowl.

"Huh?" Brick asked.

"Huh?" Boomer added intelligently.

"Huh," Butch said, looking her up and down.

"Heavy lifting?" Brick managed.

"Yeah," Princess sniffed. "I'm moving to an even bigger mansion and I need someone to carry all my stuff!"

"... Including your clothes?" Asked Butch. Princess huffed.

"Well _duh!"_

"We'd love to help!" Brick said, immediately sidling up next to Princess and slipping his arm around her shoulders. He grinned. "But you know, you only really need _me._ These idiots would just get in the way."

"What?!" Butch demanded. "I'm the strongest and fastest of us all!"

"Baloney!" Boomer huffed. "I'm the most powerful!"

"I'm stronger than _both_ of them put together," Brick said with a smirk. He lifted Princess's limo up with one hand. "See? You don't need these punks!"

"Punks?!" Butch growled. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me, ya cry baby... And you too, ya nerd!" Brick taunted Boomer. Boomer's eyes flashed red.

"Nerd?!"

The Rowdyruff Boys again descended into a brawl. Princess watched intently. Her driver stood up and walked over to her side.

"Ah... Miss Morbucks, we could go ask another team of superbeings to move your things-" He stopped talking when she raised her gloved hand... And blushed.

"Oh no... I think I can wait," she said, biting her lower lip. "Mmm..."

_Well, at least she's not actually related to them._

_So once again, video of good looking teenaged brothers ripping one another's shirts off has been saved... for later private use... thanks to..._

_THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!_

* * *

_This is just for short snippets of the Powerpuff Girls as teenagers to make fun of all too common tropes and stereotypes in the fandom, as well as longer story arcs and ideas. They are being explored on the Space Battles Creative Writing thread, but I decided to post the stories up here as well. So enjoy, rant and rage, etc.  
_

_In addition, this story in particular was inspired by IcyKali's wonderful short PPG story "Family Tree Terror". I definitely recommend checking it out. More original content (well, for fanfiction anyway) is on the way! So stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon  
_

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

* * *

_The Town of Citysville! Which is undergoing an economic crisis!_

"I don't get it," the Mayor of Citysville said angrily. "I've tried every trick in the book to draw business here! Bribes, massive welfare schemes, huge pensions, unions, tax credits...!"

"Er, sir, they haven't really worked out all that well elsewhere," pointed out his adviser. The Mayor ignored her, as usual. She sighed.

"But what city is outdoing us?!" He slammed a newspaper down on his desk of the Townsville Times, announcing a fifth straight year of economic growth in comparison to the rest of the country. "TOWNSVILLE!"

He glared at his staff. "Townsville! The city with the most destructive local superheroes and villains! Townsville! With monthly monster attacks! TOWNSVILLE! WITH A MAYOR ABOUT AS INTELLIGENT AS A GRAPEFRUIT!" He slammed his fist down on the desk, making everyone jump. He turned to the window and glared out at the dilapidated skyscrapers. "This is ridiculous!"

"Not so much, Mr. Mayor," spoke a voice from the back of the room. The Mayor of Citysville turned around, and his eyes widened as he beheld the small form of...

"Mayor?! What are you doing here?!"

The diminuitive Mayor Mayor of Townsville adjusted his monocle, and looked to his faithful secretary Miss Bellum. "That's a good question... Um... Why are we here, Miss Bellum?"

The staturesque Miss Bellum pulled out her briefcase and opened it, handing several documents to the Mayor of Citysville. "This is to inform you, under your official 'Economic Improvement Act' of last fiscal year that the companies of Hanna, Barbera, and Sidney are relocating to Townsville."

"What?!" The Mayor cried. "That's impossible! The tax penalties under such movements of any companies were made astronomical!"

"Yes, but thanks to a loan installment plan and tax incentives from our city," Bellum said, handing the Mayor another set of paperwork, "they will effectively pay it off in one year without adversely affecting their profit margin."

"Miss Bellum? Again? Mind telling me why we're here?" Mayor Mayor asked. Miss Bellum sighed and there was a hint of fondness in her voice.

"We're rubbing it in the faces of Citysville that we're taking the last of their major businesses away."

"Ohhh! Why didn't you just say so!" The Mayor said with a broad grin and a twinkle in his eye. "No hard feelings I hope, Mayor?"

"But-But you can't DO this!" The Mayor of Citysville cried. "This is impossible-How could you have this much money?!"

"Well, it's actually quite simple," Mayor Mayor said with a shrug. "The frequent monster attacks have led the people of Townsville to developing innovative new techniques and technologies for building and rebuilding infrastructure which has generated the largest number of patents pertaining to construction technology in the history of humanity! Which are being sold across the world but much of the money is coming right back to Townsville!"

Mayor Mayor walked up to the Mayor of Citysville, until he was backed up against his desk. The Mayor of Citysville continued to glare as Mayor Mayor continued talking.

"In addition, the technology that innovative supervillains and superheroes sell, market, or just give up to state custody has been fed into R&D programs of hundreds of companies, large and small, going on to influence in small and large ways the technology used by every person on this entire planet!"

"That's preposterous!" The Mayor of Citysville sputtered. "You know how much paperwork and documentation that would require?!"

"Ah, but you see my dear Mayor, that is where you are wrong," Mayor Mayor said. "You see... I love my town. And so does everyone else in my town. We love her so much that there is no room for mere cowards, crooks, or spineless wimps. Even the petty thugs and mobsters have pride in Townsville! And it is not thanks to me, though I will toot my own horn from time to time..."

"Yes indeed, Mayor," Sara Bellum said dryly. The Mayor shot her a slightly scowling look, but he smiled with genuine affection for his most faithful employee.

"Yes, yes," he admitted. "But most of it is due to those girls..." The Mayor of Townsville's eyes narrowed and he glared at the Mayor of Citysville. And height or no height, the Mayor of Citysville was intimidated. "The same girls you yelled at, you rejected, you made miserable and threw out."

"They... They destroyed a bridge! Did $3 million worth of property damage!" The Mayor of Citysville protested, "just for $300 of stolen goods!"

"And they would have happily helped you rebuild it, and altered their tactics accordingly next time," Mayor Mayor said with unexpected coldness. "As they have done for my city. For our city. A hundred times over. Had you given them a chance... But you didn't. You cracked down, tried to control every aspect of life rather than embracing the chaos, the warmth, the life... That has so blessed my fair city."

The Mayor of Townsville smiled, and adjusted his monocle.

"So please, enjoy your city, Mister Mayor. Enjoy your regulations, your union boards, your policies, and your empty streets..." He stood to his full height, every inch the formidable statesman. "While I enjoy the sunshine, the laughter... And the joy of my city."

He turned and walked out. Miss Bellum, very impressed and once again rewarded for her decision to follow this odd little man, opened the door for him. He turned and looked over his shoulder with a pleasant smile.

"Have a nice day, Mister Mayor," he tossed back. Then the two were gone, leaving a silent office in their wake. The Mayor of Citysville stared out at his city, at the empty, dilapitated buildings... And sighed.

"... Is that Major Man guy still calling us?"

_Well well well! Looks like the old dog still has some tricks!_

_So once again the day is saved, thanks to..._

_The Mayor and Miss Bellum?_

_Er... Sure?_

_Maybe things will make more sense back in Townsville..._

* * *

___Speaking of, the City of Townsville! And it is a beautiful day as the Powerpuff Girls are standing in line at the DMV to obtain that right of passage for all young people: A driver's license!_

"Oh boy, this is going to be great!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "We'll get to drive, and have our own cars, and go on dates-!"

"I want a monster truck!" Buttercup said with a bright grin.

"I'm going to get a nice, reasonable sedan," said Blossom with a smile. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Lame! Come on, you don't want to grow up into such a lamer already, do you?"

"I just want to exercise a little responsibility," Blossom said with a sniff.

"Well, better than a Prius," Buttercup said.

"I like them! They're cute!" Bubbles said cheerfully. "And they make a buzzing sound when you drive them!"

The two "older" sisters looked at each other and shook their heads.

"What? What?!" Bubbles asked defensively.

"Next," the lady at the front desk said with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Oh! That's us!" Blossom said cheerfully. The three girls stepped up.

The woman at the desk looked up at the Powerpuff Girls and blinked.

"Wait... The Powerpuff Girls? Why are _you_ here?"

"To get our driver's licenses!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Yeah, duh!" Buttercup said.

"But can't you... You know...?" Tried the clerk.

Blossom rubbed her cheek and frowned. "Hang on a second girls... I just realized something."

"What Blossom?" Asked Bubbles.

"We can _fly_," said Blossom. "So... Why are we here to get a driver's license?"

The three teen superheroes were silent.

"... Yeah!" Buttercup said hotly. "And we have a giant robot, too!"

"Which we don't need a license to operate!" Bubbles said.

"Sorry about that," Blossom said with a smile and nod to the clerk. "Have a nice day!"

_The three teenaged titans of Townsville flew off, realizing this was one teenage rite of passage they didn't really need or want to go through! _

_And thus the DMV was saved an extra three sets of paperwork and the tax payers saved about forty-five dollars... _

_Thanks to... THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!_

_Say, why don't you need a license to operate a giant robot anyway? I really want to know!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon  
_

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

* * *

_Yawn... Yet another day in Townsville, nothing going on. The girls certainly don't seem to think so, given how enthusiastically they greet their next class of high school..._

Buttercup was sitting at her desk, tapping on the faux wood surface in annoyance. The girls were in their home ec class and like the rest of the class, impatience was showing across the classroom.

"Ugh, I can't believe this, where _is_ he?" Buttercup growled. Blossom frowned as she looked at her textbook.

"Well, I did hear it was a new teacher," Blossom said, "so maybe he's having trouble finding the classroom...?"

Bubbles was happily chatting away on her cellphone. She giggled.

"Oh man, she did that? Oh wow, I wish I had your job, Mac!"

"Talking to your boyfriend again, Bubbles?" Asked Blossom dryly. Bubbles blushed, and then crossed her arms under her breasts with a huff.

"Just because _you're jealous_ is no reason to be negative on me," Bubbles said.

"I am not jealous!" Blossom defended herself. "I'm just saying it isn't appropriate for you to use your cellphone when the teacher-"

"Isn't even here," Buttercup said dryly. Blossom shot her sister a dirty look, which Buttercup simply grinned at. "Besides, it's Home Ec. How tough is this class going to be?"

The door slammed open. Everyone fell silent, and the jaws of the Girls dropped as they saw the diminutive figure who walked in, dressed in a fine suit underneath his large purple striped brain helmet.

"Hello and good day. I am Mojo Jojo, and I will be your teacher for this class of home economics. That is to say, I will be the only one whose opinion of your progress in this class counts towards your grade and no one else's-"

"NOT SO FAST!" Blossom cried.

"MOJO!" Buttercup added.

"JOJO!" Bubbles finished, as the three girls leaped into the air and flew for their arch nemesis. Mojo sighed, and activated a forcefield generator on his belt which made the girls bounce off. This didn't stop them for long though, and they began to attack the forcefield from multiple angles, shooting around the room in a display that was captured on many a camera phone and later posted to YouTube.

And due to the upskirt shots on Bubbles, many a less reputable video website.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Mojo growled, "I am your teacher! By which that means you must listen to me and NOT SHOOT HEAT RAYS AT ME WHILE I AM TALKING NOR DISTRACT FROM THE LESSON IN ANY OTHER WAY!"

The Girls ceased their heat vision barrage and glared at Mojo.

"What are you doing here, Mojo?" Demanded Buttercup.

"Is it any wonder I must speak in such excessively descriptive ways, given that it does not seem that I am being understood?" Mojo demanded back. "I am your teacher! For Home Economics! I will be teaching you cooking, cleaning, household management and maintenance-"

"But why?" Blossom asked. Mojo sighed.

"It is embarrassing, by which I mean I am not proud of it but the truth of the matter is that due to financial issues I have been forced to take temporary employment in a wide variety of vocations in order to make ends meet especially with three superpowered teenaged boys running around the lair."

"So this isn't an evil plot to turn us into your MIND SLAVES with cooking?" Bubbles suggested. Mojo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"... Admittedly, the thought had occurred," Mojo said. "However! I, MOJO JOJO, really do need this job and cannot afford jail time while my children are left home alone with all manner of destructive devices and their superpowers at their disposal. Therefore! I am forced into the awkward position of having to abide by the law while I am at school!"

"Why aren't you making the Rowdyruff Boys go to school to get them out of your hair?" Blossom asked. Mojo stared at her in disbelief.

"... You are _really_ asking me, MOJO JOJO, why I am not putting the Rowdyruff Boys through high school? That is to say, why I am not putting three superpowered teenaged boys in a high school filled with easily breakable equipment, furniture, and _people_ who are all too happy to submit class action suits against me when I am already in dire financial straits?"

"Oh, fine, stupid question," Blossom admitted with a sigh. Mojo nodded.

"Besides," and here he smiled devilishly, "the notion of making you girls miserable in a learning environment is an exceptionally... _Satisfying_ one. So! Get back to your seats or you will have detention!"

"Eep!" Bubbles cried as she shot to her desk.

"Not detention!" Blossom yelped as she shot back to her desk as well. Buttercup snorted.

"Bah! Like that's a threat!"

"Detention with _me,"_ Mojo said. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Gonna have to do a _lot_ better than that, Mojo..."

"Watching _Star Trek_ episodes wherein I force you to critique all the bad science in a ten thousand word long research paper in the proper academic format,_" _Mojo finished. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"You _monster,"_ she hissed. Mojo smirked.

"I _know."_

Buttercup grumbled, but sat in her seat. Mojo smirked.

"Now... As I am your Home Economics teacher, I will be teaching you the economics of running a household! Let us begin with the definition of a household: That is to say, how the household became a hold of your house and how you must hold onto your house..."

The Powerpuff Girls sighed and sank in their seats. This was going to be a _looong_ semester.

_Sorry Girls, that's what you get for going with Public School!_ _Well, could be worse I suppose. _

_So once again the date for the next exam is saved, by..._

_THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!_


	4. The Beginning

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon _

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

* * *

_The city of Townsville! But that is not our focus today. What is the focus is, naturally enough, the Powerpuff Girls!_

_At first five year old tiny titans, they have grown into beautiful teenaged girls with incredible powers and ever growing potential! But how did this happen? How did they go from Powerpuff Hands to Powerpuff Bras? How did they grow up? How did they get, you know... Fingers and so on?_

_Well, let us turn back the clock to when our wonderful girls were just twelve... And... Uh... Still small? What?_

The Powerpuff Girls in their original forms are sitting in their room. Blossom is doing homework, Buttercup is punching her punching bag, and Bubbles is... Crying?

"Uwahhhahahaaaa! Bwaaaahhhhh!" She sobbed. Blossom sighed.

"Bubbles, what's wrong now?"

Bubbles continued to cry loudly, hands over her eyes. "UWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Oh for crying out loud... Bubbles! Come on, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked angrily. Bubbles sniffled.

"I... I... I don't have a date... For the dance!" She sobbed.

"So? You're twelve, there will be better dances when we get to high school," Blossom said with a smile. "I certainly won't worry about being asked out..."

"But that's just it!" Bubbles wailed. "He said he couldn't take me out because... Because I look like... Like... A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Bubbles wailed.

"Well we all look that way, Bubbles!" Buttercup said angrily. Far angrily than she would otherwise. Blossom lowered her book, frowning.

"Yeah! But for how long?" Bubbles sniffled. "What if... What if we're doomed to be five years old..." Her eyes widened and her lip wibbled. "_**FOREVER?!"**_

"Well, that's ridiculous..." Blossom said slowly. She held a hand to her mouth. "... Isn't it?"

"Yeah! I mean... Then we couldn't get any stronger," Buttercup said uneasily. "Or... Or... Grow up...?"

All three girls were silent for a few more seconds, before as one they shot downstairs into the lab at superspeed.

"_**PROFESSORRRRRRR**_!" They wailed.

* * *

_Later, after a great deal of testing and experimenting by the Professor, said scientist is sitting at his desk, his head bowed as the girls float before him._

_"_What is it, Professor?" Bubbles asked urgently.

"Come on, what did you find out? Tell us!" Buttercup cried.

"Please!" Blossom insisted.

"Oh girls... You know, my original formula would have allowed you to grow up normally... I mean, Little Girls are meant to grow up!" The Professor explained. "But Chemical X, while also giving you superpowers, has caused all my calculations to be thrown off. But I do know a few things..."

"What professor?" Asked Blossom.

"Not only are you _not_ getting any more powerful," and the Professor's face was grim, "you are _losing_ your powers."

The girls gasped. "We are?!"

"Have you noticed anything different about your abilities lately? Weaknesses, failures of strength?" Asked the Professor.

The three girls promptly fell to the floor.

"OOF!" They cried. The Professor sighed.

"I was afraid of that," the Professor sighed.

The Powerpuff Girls managed to hover again, unsteadily.

"You mean we're losing our powers?! You can stop it right?" Buttercup asked. "Right Professor?!"

The Professor frowned.

"Right?!" Blossom insisted. The Professor frowned, and his fists clenched.

"I'm not going to give up, girls," the Professor said. "In the meantime though... We're going to have to take steps to keep this quiet. Because if anyone found out you were losing your powers..."

Mojo Jojo leaned back in his chair as he looked at the screen that was showing him the feed from one of his expertly placed surveillance drones. He blinked a few times...

And then... He smiled. He went for his phone.

_Oh no! Mojo Jojo is aware of the girl's vulnerability! There's nothing more uncomfortable than a monkey shaking your tree! Oh, what will Townsville do when they hear the news?_

"What do you mean the Girls are losing their powers?!" The Mayor demanded of Professor Utonium in his office at Townsville Hall. Professor Utonium held up a finger and tried to shush him.

"No, no, no! Keep it down Mayor!"

"But-But this is unbelievable!" The Mayor cried. "What'll we do without the Girls?! How will we survive?! I've seen the dark possibilities that might occur if we don't have the Girls to protect us! Without them, we are doomed! DOOMED! **DOOOOMED**!"The Mayor held his hands to his temples in horror, his eyes bulging.

"Uh, Mayor, there is Project Yggdrasil," Miss Bellum pointed out dryly. "Remember?"

The Mayor was silent for a time, before smacking his forehead. "D'oh! Of course, of course! Well Professor, you _do_ have excellent timing!"

"Project Yggdrasil?" Asked the Professor.

The Mayor dropped off his chair and hustled over to the nearby grandfather clock. He then jumped up and down, grunting as he tried to reach the hands of the clock.

"Ungh... Ungh...!"

Professor Utonium blinked. Miss Bellum sighed and stood up. She walked over to the clock, and turned the hands to 5:30. The Mayor grumbled, but nodded. Bellum pressed the hands in, and the wall behind the grandfather clock opened up to reveal an elevator.

"Come along, my boy, come along!" The Mayor said. The Professor, intrigued, rose and followed them into the elevator car. The doors shut behind them, and the elevator began to descend. It was shiny and chrome lined inside, and there were large glass windows looking out at the shaft as they went down.

"You see, Professor," the Mayor began as they passed several levels of machinery, vents, and other equipment, "in a city with constant monster attacks and supervillains and other disasters, we have had to prepare. The Girls are our first and greatest defense, and we love them, but there was always the fear we might lose them, or they would be away during trouble, or what have you," the Mayor went on. "Heck, we were thinking of giving them a vacation!"

"But to do that, we needed to ensure Townsville had defenses equal to the task," Miss Bellum said as they passed several flooded levels. The Professor's eyebrows rose as he noted that each level was divided by a several foot wide layer of solid steel.

"Thus... Project Yggdrasil!" The Mayor said, throwing his arm in an arc as the elevator descended into a vast, lit cavern. The Professor's eyes widened and he moved up, pressing his hands and face against the glass as he beheld forests, lakes, rivers, and fields all held underneath sunlight directed in from the surface.

"I wanted to name it 'Project Gherkin,' but Miss Bellum wouldn't let me," the Mayor went on with a scowl up at his assistant. Miss Bellum sighed.

"Honestly Mayor, the mythological connotations of Yggdrasil alone-"

"Yes yes yes but honestly! All that symbolism can't match a decent pickle!" The Mayor pouted. "Besides, I kept mispronouncing it! Ya Gristle, Yank Whistle, bah!" He smiled at the Professor's look of wonder. "So? What do you think, Professor?"

"My goodness," he gasped. "It's... A _geofront!_ Carved right into the bedrock of the city! Amazing!_"_

"Exactly Professor," Miss Bellum said. "A last great refuge for mankind should the Girls or our other protectors fail-"

"Enough of that!" The Mayor said flatly. He hit the down button again. "Come on, come on, let's get to the good part...!"

The vast, lush cavern vanished from view, and several levels later the elevator doors opened up. The Professor turned and gasped again as he beheld the massive underground command center. Huge holograms projected scenes of Townsville over everyone's heads, and there was a command deck with three main operators. The professor blinked as he noted that the operators were all wearing bunny ears, but he focused on the Mayor and Miss Bellum as they walked out and up to a desk high above all the other stations and techs. The Mayor sat down at this desk with a grin.

"Welcome to... Uh... Er..." The Mayor scratched his head. "What was the codename for the command level again, Miss Bellum? Genesis... Er... Central Paradigm... What?"

"It's still in committee, sir," Miss Bellum said. She turned to the Professor. "Right now we just refer to it as Townsville Central, given the train station changed it's name to Faust Station."

"Capital!" The Mayor said. "From here, we can direct the vast automated defenses and supply and logistics systems of Townsville to aid the Girls in their efforts to defend the city!"

"Yes Mayor, but even with all this helping them," the Professor began, "there's still the possibility that their powers will fail at a critical time! And even these vast defenses might fail!"

"That is a possibility, Professor!" The Mayor said gravely, nodding his head. "But!" And here the small man stood up in his chair, "Townsville will go out fighting against the inevitable! Our greatest hour!" He sat back down in his chair, and rummaged in the drawers of the desk. He scowled.

"Miss Bellum! I do not see any pickles in here!"

"That's what you call the food services for, sir," Miss Bellum said dryly. The Mayor nodded.

"Of course, of course... Anyway, as I was saying Professor. Townsville stands ready to fight alongside her stalwart defenders no matter the cost! And whether we will prevail, or fail depends on the-!"

Alert sirens went off, as holographic windows filled the air. Each one bearing multiple _**WARNINGS.**_ The Mayor gasped.

"What in the name of-What is all that racket?!"

Holographic windows opened and showed a scene of devastation as Mojo Jojo blasted buildings with his energy cannons, laughing maniacally as robot drones flew about aiding him. The Mayor gasped again.

"Mojo Jojo?!" He cried.

"That's not all, Mayor," Miss Bellum said, pointing to additional windows. "According to reports, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, Sedusa, the Gangrene Gang..." She looked up at the Mayor. "They're _all_ on the move! All at once!"

The Mayor's eyes widened. "Incredible! It's as if they are all aware of the vulnerability of the girls! Well, nothing for it," the Mayor reached for the hotline phone. "We need to call them in-"

"But Mayor! Didn't you hear anything I said! The Girls are losing their powers!" Professor Utonium said frantically. "They _can't_ be called in! If they use their powers, they will lose them faster!"

The Mayor paused. He put the phone down. His eyes narrowed.

"Well then... Today is the day we justify the taxpayer's trust in government," the Mayor said. "MISS BELLUM! Sound Red Alert! Today, Townsville is going to save those girls!"

"Yes sir!" Miss Bellum said with a salute. The Professor frowned deeply as the scenes of mayhem became more and more grisly, displayed on the holographic windows above them.

"Oh girls... I hope we don't need you," he said softly.

"And someone get me a pickle!" The Mayor cried.

* * *

_Huh... This all somehow sounds familiar... Why do I get the sudden urge to hum a Frank Sinata song and complain about whether or not a girl is my mom or if the bus runs through here? Oh well! That'll have to wait as the villains of Townsville are running amok!_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cackled Mojo Jojo as he annihilated cars, trucks, and buildings with his blaster cannons. "Ah, I never get tired of the smell of burning buildings, the screams of panicking people..."

"**Ahhh... Such lovely fear in the air!" **HIM added, unleashing numerous demons after the screaming Townies. "**I never get a chance to just CUT LOOSE like this, heeheehee..."**

"Hey Monkey! Ya'll sure this is gonna work?" Lumpy asked as he choked some unfortunates by lifting his arms to expose them to the stench of his pits. His companions covered their noses.

"Have any of my plans _not_ worked before?" Mojo asked flatly.

"Pfft! You want that in triplicate or would the simple facts sink into your brain?" Princess Morbucks asked arrogantly. Unlike the other villains and the Powerpuff Girls, the young girl had grown and never let a chance to lord over the Girls with her extra height and developing curves. At least she could beat them in _something._

But destroying them now would be far, _far_ sweeter.

"Irritating girl," Mojo growled. He unleashed a laser shot into an approaching police cruiser, which exploded. Thanks to the advanced technology within, the officers were ejected safely and left to flee with the other civilians towards the shelters.

"This doesn't seem like a good plan," Sedusa said flatly, tossing aside some other policemen with her hair. "What if you're wrong?"

"I am _not_ wrong," Mojo said. "And besides, if you do not stick with us I shall _remove_ your hair!"

Sedusa gasped as the Gangrene gang snickered. "You... You wouldn't!"

Mojo smirked. "Wouldn't I?"

"**Ooh, it can only help you out, Girlfriend,"** Him mocked. "**You don't seem to look that good with it anyway~..."**

"Sh-Shut up, you!" Sedusa muttered as she went back to tormenting citizens.

"Bah! That Mayor should have called the girls already..." Mojo growled.

"Speaking of, why didn't you bring along your boys?" Princess asked flatly. Mojo snorted and scowled at HIM.

"_He_ sent them off to an evil summer camp!"

"**Now now, they can't learn all there is to be evil stuffed up in your crude, primitive dwelling,"** HIM said. "**You really need a far more open mind."**

"I don't see why we must get outsiders involved in _our_ family business!" Mojo snarled at HIM. The red demon growled back.

"**And I don't see why I must make every decision regarding the Boys after consulting you!"**

"That's why we continue to have these problems!" Mojo snarled.

"Boy, how long _they_ been married, huh?" Ace muttered.

"_**WHAT WAS THAT?"**_ Mojo and HIM both snarled. Ace squeaked and adjusted his pants.

"N-Nothing...!"

Snake snickered, but Ace shut him up with a smack to his face.

"When is that Mayor going to call those girls anyway," Mojo growled.

A large jumbotron activated over the villains, and the face of the Mayor glared down at them.

"**Well, speak of him now,"** HIM said with a leer.

"_Ahem! Attention villains of Townsville!" _The Mayor began. "_Your unprovoked attack and sinister plans end now!"_

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Mojo asked mockingly. "Dispatch the Powerpuff Girls on us?"

"_Er... Of course!"_ The Mayor said, glaring again. "_That is precisely what we are going to do-!"_

"Despite the fact they're all losin' their powers?!" Ace of the Gangrene Gang called. He and his fellow miscreants laughed and high fived at the Mayor sputtered.

"_Wh-What?! That's preposterous-They can't know-NO!"_ The Mayor said angrily. "_Of course they aren't losing their powers! We just decided... Uh... To warm things up for them! Yeah!"_

"Oh? And what kind of warming up will you employ, hm Mayor?" Mojo asked mockingly. "We seem to have _plenty_ of heat already! Ahahahaha!" His laughed was shared by the other villains as he fired a blast at the jumbotron. It exploded, and a smaller jumbotron rose out of a nearby manhole with the angry visage of the Mayor to replace it.

"_This,"_ the Mayor said flatly.

The nearest buildings sank into the ground, causing it to shake. The villains ceased their laughing as out of these new holes in the ground emerged large stacks of armored boxes, each the size of a small mini-van. These boxes began to rotate on a belt system and robotic arms, arranging themselves to surround the villains.

Then, in unison, the boxes opened up. Inside each were missile tubes, gatling guns, naval cannons, rockets, grenade launchers, flamethrowers, even beam cannons and laser turrets. Mojo blinked several times, his smile gone, as a massive amount of firepower clicked, locked, and armed itself all around the villains of Townsville.

"... G-Golly," Fuzzy Lumpkins muttered, dropping his musket in fright. The other villains glared at him. He shrugged. "Well _excuse me!"_

"This... Is a set back," Mojo said flatly. "But not an unexpected one."

"**I suppose you have a plan, Monkey boy?" **HIM asked. Mojo smirked.

"I _always_ have a plan," he said, just as the defenses of Townsville opened fire.

* * *

_Back at the Girls' house, we find our heroes in their room, pensive and unhappy. And who can blame 'em?_

"Oh no... What are we going to do?" Bubbles sniffled. "I mean, without our superpowers...!"

"Don't be such a baby, Bubbles," Buttercup said, still punching her punching bag furiously. "Mmph! W-We've lost our powers before!"

"And look how well that turned out," Blossom said flatly, looking through the Professor's notes. Buttercup scowled as Bubbles cried harder.

"Hey! I'm doing _your_ job and trying to keep her spirits up!" Buttercup growled. "Mind helping out a little?!"

"I'm trying to find out if we're going to explode, thank you very much!" Blossom growled back. Buttercup glared angrily, as Bubbles clutched at her octopus doll.

"Well? Are... Are we going to explode?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom did some calculations on her abacus, before shaking her head. She smiled uneasily. "Oh! N-No! We're not going to explode!"

"Are you sure?" Buttercup asked flatly. Blossom sniffled.

"No," the leader of the Powerpuffs cried. "WE'RE GOING TO EXPLODE TWICE!"

"NOOOO!" Bubbles screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO EXPLODE TWICE!"

"OR ONCE!" Buttercup wailed.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" Blossom shouted as her sisters ran about the room in a panic. She waved her hands frantically. "I did the math wrong! I did the math _wrong! _WE WON'T EXPLODE!"

"What about exploding _twice?!"_ Bubbles squealed.

"WE WON'T EXPLODE EVEN ONCE!" Blossom yelled. Bubbles and Buttercup smiled and sighed in relief. "I think," Blossom added.

"YOU THINK?!" Buttercup and Bubbles shouted.

"STOP SHOUTING SO MUCH, I CAN'T THINK!" Blossom shrieked back.

"YOU STARTED IT!" Buttercup yelled, shoving her sister. "WE'VE GOT ENOUGH TROUBLE WITHOUT YOU SCARING US TO DEATH!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO SCARE YOU! I'M TRYING TO HELP!" Blossom yelled back, shoving Buttercup away.

"Stop it stop it STOP IT!" Bubbles screamed, getting between her sisters and hold them apart. "We can't just tear each other apart like this!"

Buttercup and Blossom glared at each other. Blossom looked away first and sighed.

"I'm sorry Buttercup... I'm just-"

"Yeah, I know," Buttercup said. "I'm... I'm scared too."

Blossom and Bubbles both looked at their sister in shock. Buttercup sighed, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey... Might as well confess everything if we're at the end, right?" She asked.

"This isn't the end, Buttercup!" Blossom insisted. "The Professor will save us! He always does!"

"Don't be so cynical!" Bubbles cried. Buttercup sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not," she said. "But I am... At peace with it, now that I've admitted I'm scared..." She looked to her sisters, frowning deeply. "If... If this is it... I want you to know I love you guys, and the Professor, more than anything else!"

"Oh Buttercup!" Bubbles cried. She hugged her sister and wailed as tears poured from her eyes. Blossom sobbed as well, and hugged Buttercup on the other side. Buttercup sighed.

"See why I don't get mushy often?" Buttercup managed. She screwed up her face to try and keep from crying. "Oh darnit... I'm doing it... Too! UWAHHH!"

All three Powerpuff Girls cried, hugging each other tightly. They felt like they were already going out of the world the same way they came into it: Together.

Then they heard it. Booms. They looked out the windows at Townsville in the distance. Bubbles sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Why is there a lot of explosions and bright lights over Townsville?" She asked. Blossom went to the hotline, and picked the receiver up.

"Hello? Mayor?"

The phone rang for a bit, before it was finally picked up.

"_Yes? Hello? Mayor of Townsville speaking!" _The Mayor answered.

"Uh, Mayor, is everything all right?" Blossom asked. There was a great deal of background noise-Mostly voices. Blossom tried to make it out but it was difficult without her super hearing.

"_Oh! Oh sure! Everything's fine! Nothing out of the ordinary!"_ The Mayor said. Buttercup looked at Blossom from the window.

"There's missile and gunfire!" Buttercup said. Blossom scowled at the phone.

"Mayor, we can see a lot of gun and missile fire from the city."

"_Oh! It's just uh, fireworks! For a celebration!"_ Said the Mayor. "_Just a wonderful, peaceful celebration!"_

"I can see blaster fire from Mojo's cannons!" Bubbles cried, squinting at the city.

"What about that? There's a lot of blaster fire from Mojo's cannons!" Blossom said.

"_Uh, oh! We just busted those out from storage! I'll have to speak to the police about that! How uh, um..."_ The Major trailed off.

"What _kind_ of celebration?" Asked Blossom angrily.

"_We're expecting you guys to get better soon, of course!" _The Mayor said nervously.

"He says it's a celebration for _us,_" Blossom said dryly.

"Ooh! How nice!" Bubbles said cheerfully. Her sisters glared at her, and she coughed. "What?"

Buttercup pointed out the window. Bubbles looked, and then scowled. "Oh..."

"_Er... oh! Uh... someone needs to get punched- I mean refill the punch. Talk to you later, girls!"_ The Mayor said quickly.

"What was that explosion just now?" Blossom said. "It looks like Townsville Tower just went up!"

"_Uh... we're taking it down to make room for... uh... a NEW Townsville Tower! The old one was getting kind of nasty anyway, right, Miss Bellum? Oh, I'm sorry girls. You can't hear Miss Bellum. Here... you should talk to her!"_ The Mayor said quickly.

"_I'm going to get you for this, Mayor,"_ Miss Bellum muttered. "_Hello girls! How is every-INCREASE FIREPOWER FROM SECTOR A! INDIRECT FIRE BATTERIES, NOW NOW NOW!"_

"Uh huh," Blossom said wryly. "How's the celebration going?"

"_Just fine, just-I'm doing-MORTARS! MORTARS! NOW!"_ Miss Bellum shouted.

"... Mortars... Right," Blossom said dryly.

"_We have a lot of things to grind-" _Bellum tried. A technician shouted in the background.

"_AIRSTRIKES INCOMING! ALPHA SQUADRON IS ENGAGED! BETA SQUADRON COMING IN!"_

"_INCREASE LASER FIREPOWER!" _Bellum shouted back.

"Miss Bellum! We can see the battle right from here!" Blossom growled. "In fact... An ejected pilot just parachuted in on the _front lawn!"_

Said strike fighter pilot waved awkwardly from the lawn. Bubbles waved back. Bellum sighed.

"_Fine... We're currently engaged in battle with all the villains of Townsville who somehow learned you've lost your powers and are trying to lure you out."_

"You mean... You're trying to keep _us_ from _saving the day?"_ Blossom asked in disbelief.

"_We're trying to protect you girls because we love you! And we can't bear to lose you!" _Bellum cried. "_We're launching enough firepower to make the last couple of alien invasions look like wet firecrackers!"_

"Oh! Well uh... Is it working?" Blossom asked.

"_Well, HIM teleported the villains out of the range of our first barrage and they're launching random assaults thanks to that but so far we think they're-"_

There was the sound of a massive explosion in the background and lots of people screaming.

"Miss Bellum? MISS BELLUM!" Blossom cried.

"_I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected. If you'd like to make a call-"_

"Ohhh!" Blossom snarled, slamming the phone down. She looked at Bubbles and Buttercup. "We're going!"

"Yeah!" Buttercup said, slamming her fists together.

"But... But what if our powers run out?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"We'll save as much as we can," Blossom said. "And hope that Townsville's defenses softened them up enough we can take them!"

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "Let's... Let's do it!" She cried.

"And I know just how to do it!" Buttercup said with a grin.

_Five minutes later, in the underground laboratory center of Professor Utonium..._

"Um... Buttercup? Wasn't there supposed to be a giant fighting robot down here?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup scowled.

"Where the heck is the Dynamo?!"

"Where could it have gone?" Blossom cried.

_Uh oh, Dynamo! _

* * *

_Back in Townsville Central...!_

"You what?!" Professor Utonium shouted at the Mayor as they hid underneath the Mayor's desk. The command center had been breached and the supervillains were engaging in battle with numerous robots and security personnel. The Mayor winced.

"Er... Well... After all the trouble it caused last time, I thought it would come in handy... And keep that blasted thing from destroying the city again!"

"But now how are the girls supposed to help us?!" Miss Bellum demanded. The Mayor scowled at them both.

"Are you saying unleashing that mechanical monstrosity on the city would make things _better?!"_

Utonium and Bellum stared at him. Bellum looked at Utonium.

"I hate to say it, but he does kind of have a point," Bellum said. "That thing _does_ cause nothing but trouble."

"Hey!" Utonium objected.

Mojo Jojo cackled as his blaster guns rang out, downing numerous robots and security troops. HIM was letting loose his acid blasts and magical energy blasts throughout Townsville Central.

"Such a shame none of them are wearing red shirts," Mojo commented, "because that would be a funny reference to how expendable they are and the show _Star Trek-!"_

"**You really wonder why I question your parenting skills?"** HIM asked dryly. "**How is that supposed to teach them anything evil?"**

"Two words: Prime Directive," Mojo said. "The ultimate method of allowing inferior civilizations to die out!"

"**... Okay, you have a point,"** HIM admitted. He grew to enormous size and grabbed a desk. He tossed it aside, revealing the cowering Mayor, Miss Bellum and Professor. "**Peekaboo... I SEE YOU!"**

"RUN FOR IT!" Mayor shouted. "BWAHHHH!" The little Mayor screeched as he ran furiously, far faster than he usually should be. Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum joined him, running into the nearby elevator. The Mayor slammed his fists on the double doors.

"Come on, come on, OPEN UP!" The Mayor yelled. "MISS BELLUM! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?!"

"The main power must have been cut!" Miss Bellum cried.

"Then why isn't the backup system engaging?" Professor Utonium asked.

"We cut those too, hehehehe," Mojo cackled. He grinned and held up his laser cannon. "HIM! Get down and activate the self destruct!"

"How do you know this place has a multi-megaton self destruct system?" The Mayor asked. Mojo's grin widened, and the Mayor clenched his fists. "Shoot!"

"**Awww... I wanted to TORTURE them a bit first," **HIM chuckled darkly. A few automated gun turrets opened up from above the elevator, and both sueprvillains had to duck the fire.

"WOW! THOSE THINGS ARE LOUD!" The Mayor shouted as he covered his ears.

"WHAT?!" Professor Utonium shouted back over the gunfire as it roared in Townsville Central.

"I SAID THOSE THINGS ARE LOUD!" The Mayor bellowed.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, THEY'RE TOO LOUD!" Utonium screamed back.

The weapons ceased fire as Mojo dropped down to a lower level.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Bellum shouted. "THE GIRLS ARE ON THEIR WAY!"

"WHAT?!" Utonium shouted. "HOW ARE THEY GOING TO FIGHT?!"

"THEY COULD USE DYNAMO!" Shouted the Mayor.

"WELL HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO GET DOWN TO IT?!" Utonium bellowed.

"THERE'S A SECRET ENTRANCE FOR THEM TO GET RIGHT DOWN TO THE DYNAMO!" Miss Bellum shouted.

"WELL HOW ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO FIND IT?!" Utonium shouted back.

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?!" The Mayor shouted.

"BECAU- Because we... nevermind that! The girls don't know about the secret entrance to the Dynamo!" Professor Utonium pointed out.

"Oh... Ohhh!" The Mayor smiled and snapped his fingers. "We had a... What do you call it, Miss Bellum?"

"A contingency?" Miss Bellum asked. The Mayor nodded.

"Yes! In case of massive destruction and fall of the command center, a trusted associate of the Mayor's office is to immediately find the Powerpuff Girls and direct them to the secret transit system down to the DYNAMO!" The Mayor smiled proudly and crossed his arms across his chest.

MIss Bellum's eyes widened. Well, probably. It was hard to tell through her hair. "Wow Mayor... That was great planning!"

"Yes! I'm impressed!" The Professor said with a bright smile. "So... Who is this trusted associate of yours?"

"Funny you should mention that," the Mayor said, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

_Even in the midst of a massive battle for the fate of the city, the municipal services continue their valiant service! From the police, to the firemen, to... The city buses?_

"Um, how much do we owe you?" Asked Blossom, counting out change. The bus driver shook his head and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I wasn't going to make fare anyway, the way business has been."

"Still, I really should-UWAH!" Blossom was dragged out of the bus by her sisters.

"THANK YOU!" Buttercup and Bubbles shouted.

The Powerpuff Girls came out of the bus just outside Townsville City Hall. The street was filled with chaos-Screaming people running every which way as fire rained down from the sky.

"This isn't good," Bubbles observed.

"What was your first clue?" Buttercup snorted.

"We need to find a way to get to the Professor!" Blossom cried. "Come on, get up the stairs!"

They ran up the marble stairs of City Hall, trying to keep from using their powers... Despite how short their legs were.

"Man... I hate having to use my legs!" Buttercup grumped. "This is like when we were sent back in time all over again!"

"It's okay! We're almost there!" Blossom shouted. "Just keep running! We're almost-!"

Townsville City Hall exploded, sending the Girls flying into the street. They looked up, their faces falling in dismay at the flaming wreckage. They somehow managed to stand despite the fact it felt like the bottoms of their stomachs were falling into the core of the Earth.

"Oh _now_ what do we do?!" Bubbles shouted.

"We'll think of something else!" Blossom shouted. "We just need to stay focused and-"

"Excuse me," came a voice from their feet. "But if you need some help, you could just ask me. It is my job."

They all looked down. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" The toughest Powerpuff Girl asked in disbelief.

The Talking Dog grinned up at them. "Nice to see you again too, Buttercup."

"PUPPY!" Bubbles cried happily, gathering him up into a big hug. She looked back and forth as her sisters as they scowled at her. "Um, sorry..." She put him down.

"You really should get out of here, Talking Dog!" Blossom said, pointing towards the way out of the city. "This is going to get ugly... Well, uglier..."

"You mean like your unsightly pores?" The Dog asked. At the glares from the girls, he winced. "But no! I've actually been sent by the Mayor and Miss Bellum to help you guys to the Powerpuff Dynamo!"

"Really? The Mayor trusted you?" Buttercup asked skeptically. The Talking Dog raised an eyebrow, as City Hall burned behind him.

"You _have_ met the Mayor before, right?"

"Lead on, pooch," Blossom sighed.

* * *

_Even for a master of evil, a creature of darkness whose name can not even be spoken, the defenses of the lower levels of Townsville Central were ferocious. Laser cannons, machine guns, and armored barriers attempted to stymie his advance at every turn! But alas, despite the brave defenders, HIM got through, one after the other._ _Until at last..._

"**Ahhh... There we go," **HIM crooned, descending through the last armored door to the massive hangar bay of the Powerpuff DYNAMO. "**Just what I was looking for..."** HIM tapped his claw against his pointed chin and floated up to the massive machine.

"**Turning the fighting weapon of the Powerpuff girls, and their last hope, into a beacon of EVIL... Yesss, that will do nicely,"** the demonic lord chuckled sinisterly, each word burning into the air. "**Perhaps I shall even make it over in my own, glorious image afterwards~!"**

HIM stretched out his arcane powers, his essence extending into the controls of the mortal weapon. He held up his claws, and the top half of the mighty super robot's head lifted, the main hatch opening. HIM cackled.

"**Ah... Now to take this honey for a joyride, activate the base self destruct, and just see the looks on the faces of those Powerpuff Girls as their city is reduced to a MOLTEN NUCLEAR WASTELAND,"** HIM laughed devilishly. "**The living shall envy the dead, the dead shall wish they were otherwise, and as for those girls... Oh! If only they were actually... "**

The hatch finally slid open, revealing three familiar little girls sitting in the cockpit of the DYNAMO... And smiling at him.

"**Here?"** HIM finished in disbelief. The super robot's right arm lashed out, slamming HIM into the side of the armored shaft he had descended down. "**OOF!"**

"I think you should know by now, HIM," Blossom said with that infuriating smirk.

"That you should always," Buttercup grinned.

"Be careful what you _wish_ for!" Bubbles finished. The Powerpuff DYNAMO's main hatch closed, and HIM felt and heard electrical generators spin up around him. Voltage crackled across the surface of the robot and the shaft, and the DYNAMO grinned.

"**Ohhh dear,"** HIM said, as faintly through the armored hull of the DYNAMO he heard the girls shout:

"_POWERPUFF DYNAMO: LAUNCH!"_

The DYNAMO ascended on electromagnetic rails, the same catapult system employed on the Navy's latest aircraft carriers and rail guns to accelerate aircraft and projectiles to extremely high speeds. In the case of the DYNAMO's launch system, they were the large such ever built and pushed the mighty fighting robot to a speed just under Mach One as it rose. Pushed against the armored interior of the launch shaft, HIM caught fire from the voltage and the sheer friction, screaming all the way up to the surface almost a mile above.

The burning demon was tossed up into the air, leaving one of the DYNAMO's fists... Only to be met by her twin a second later, punching him higher into the air. Hundreds of holes opened up in the skin of the mighty fighting robot as high energy particle accelerators went to work, using the massive energy reserves DYNAMO had to bear to turn her into one massive particle beam cannon.

HIM saw this development, sighed, and once again cursed the day he'd ever heard of Mojo Jojo or the Powerpuff Girls. He may have been immortal... But he was pretty sure this was going to _hurt._

And as the massive beam discharged, shooting him into the sky on a blast that outshone the sun, HIM realized once again he was _right._

"**GEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Far below, Mojo Jojo had felt the rumbling in his current hiding spot within Townsville Central. He checked his hack into the city security systems, and grinned as he saw that the Powerpuff DYNAMO was on the surface. His hacks into various orbital satellites confirmed that a HIM-shaped object was now on its way to the moon, unless the Demon teleported back to Earth.

Given how those brats had sent him off though, Mojo doubted the demon would return anytime soon.

"Yes, yesss... All is going according to plan," Mojo chuckled to himself. He held up his wrist, upon which was a special wristwatch. He cleared his throat.

"Big Jojo: Now is the time for action! By that I mean... IT IS SHOWTIME!"

The blast energy died down, and the three Powerpuffs felt their tension lessen by just a bit.

"_Finally,_ this thing does what it's supposed to!" Buttercup said, thumping her armrest.

"We just had to make sure the weapons weren't pointed anywhere near Townsville," Blossom observed in amusement. "Thanks again, Talking Dog, for... Uh... Dog?"

Said canine was cowering in fear behind Bubbles' seat. "N-No problem..."

"You okay, Puppy?" Asked Bubbles.

"O-Oh yes... Just fine... Being inside a super powered robot fighting a giant demon is just not my idea of a _comfortable_ place to be," the Dog whimpered. Buttercup made a face.

"You didn't wizz on the floor, did you?"

"So what if I did?!" Talking Dog demanded. Blossom checked her sensors and frowned.

"Girls, we've got bigger problems than the Talking Dog wetting himself."

"Kind of hard to think of anything bigger than..." Buttercup trailed off as she felt rumbling. Outside, the Powerpuff DYNAMO turned her head to focus on a single building in Townsville that was shaking violently. It soon crumbled, falling apart as a massive object rose from within it. Said massive object then flexed it's huge arms, and the building exploded outward like a hand grenade. The DYNAMO raised her arms to defend herself, the shrapnel bouncing off her hull like hundreds of bells.

"What... What is that?" Bubbles gasped.

"Well, judging from the headpiece," Buttercup said as she pointed out the half-pill shape dome decorated in purple lines atop the head of the giant robot, "and the giant M on the chest..."

"YES!" Mojo Jojo cackled from atop the fist of his mighty giant robot, "I, MOJO JOJO, have devised this gigantic robot for the purposes of destroying you girls! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He leaped dramatically from his robot's held up fist, landing on a hatch that opened from the robot's mouth. He was dumped into the cockpit of the robot as the hatch sealed, and he grinned maliciously as he took hold of the controls.

"So then, Powerless Girls... We finally meet! Steel to steel! Weapon to weapon! Giant robot to giant robot!" His mighty Big Jojo posed dramatically. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes all narrowed. The Talking Dog whimpered.

"Powerpuff Girls... LET'S GO!" They shouted, as DYNAMO leaped forward to meet the charge of the mighty Big Jojo!

The Powerpuff Dynamo and Big Jojo clashed together, the evil simian robot stopping the Powerpuff mecha by gripping its stubby arms. The two robots pushed towards each other, grinding against one another, crushing the ground underneath them into rubble. Little by little though, the Big Jojo was pushing the Dynamo back.

"Nnngh...!" All three of the Powerpuff girls were struggling through the neural interface to try and regain traction, but even a ruined skyscraper did not stop them.

"We're being forced back..." Buttercup growled. "Actuators are at full power!"

"Maybe we should try something else!" Bubbles suggested. Blossom nodded.

"Right! EYE BLAST!"

The Dynamo's laser eyes were unleashed, blasting Big Jojo in the face. The Big Jojo reared back, and with a rocket assist it threw a haymaker that sent the Dynamo flying through another skyscraper.

"He has rocket punches? Why don't _we_ have rocket punches?" Bubbles demanded. Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"We've got something better than rocket punches!" She declared. "Missiles, online!"

The Dynamo stood back up, and across it's body opened dozens of missile silos, each sprouting a huge missile.

"Locked on target!" Buttercup cried.

"FIRE!" Blossom shouted. With a mighty roar, every missile launched in a continuous barrage that streaked for the Big Jojo. The mighty evil robot raised its huge arms over its face, forcefield generators spinning up. Blue energy shields appeared and the missiles impacted on it, exploding and dispersing their killer energies across the skyline.

"Nuts! What kind of forcefield is that?" Blossom demanded.

"Let's find out!" Buttercup growled, slamming her fists together. Dynamo emulated her, before the robot leaped across the city. Dynamo landed in front of the Big Jojo, and raised a leg to kick through the forcefield. The Big Jojo was knocked off its huge feet and sent crashing into another historic landmark of Townsville: The Art Museum.

"The answer is, not the kind of forcefield that stops kicks!" Buttercup grinned.

The Big Jojo rose and held out it's mighty arms. Rockets exploded from around its fists, and launched the huge projectiles at Dynamo. Bubbles eeped and commanded Dynamo to jump, evading the flying fists.

"They're coming back at us!" Bubbles warned, and the rocket fists were indeed circling back for Dynamo.

"Defensive missiles, online!" Blossom shouted.

The missile silos in Dynamo's pigtails opened up and launched dozens of smaller missiles, which exploded into dozens of smaller projectiles that exploded in the flight paths of the rocket fists. The force redirected the fists, which flew around the Dynamo and were caught by Big Jojo's arms.

"_Not bad,"_ Mojo Jojo commented over the radio, "_But what can you do against this?!"_

Big Jojo's mighty arms transformed into heavy laser cannons, and giant heat radiators emerged from the back of the evil robot. The laser cannons glowed as they charged.

"Oh man... What do we have to stop giant laser cannons?!" Bubbles cried. "Don't we have a forcefield generator or a super awesome energy absorber or something?"

"We just have the deflectors!" Blossom shouted.

"There's always the direct approach," Buttercup suggested.

The Dynamo's rocket boosters roared to life and sent the mighty fighting machine crashing into the Big Jojo. They tumbled across the skyline, demolishing more buildings in their struggle.

* * *

Far below in Townsville Central, the command deck was being put back together. Enough functionality remained to monitor the battle above though, which lead to the Mayor groaning as he saw the incredible devastation being wrought across Townsville.

"I can't believe this! Whose stupid idea was it to keep that horrible mechanical monstrosity intact?!"

"I believe it was yours, sir," Miss Bellum said dryly.

"Oh yeah," the Mayor said, rubbing the side of his face. "Professor! You having any luck with getting the main computers back online?"

Professor Utonium was bent over a computer console he had cobbled together out of the many spare parts lying around. His brow was covered in sweat as he labored over the connections, typing furiously.

"No! I had to hook up to the supercomputer back home at my lab," Utonium said. He hummed and stroked his chin as several data windows opened up on the screen. "That's odd... My data on the girls' latest examinations is showing up..." His eyes widened. "Incredible...!"

"We're a little busy with other things, Professor!" Miss Bellum reminded him testily.

"Oh, right, right..." Utonium said. He hit a few keys, and the control systems for the city's remaining automated defenses were restored. Miss Bellum and the Mayor looked at the restored controls and systems, and then stared at the Professor.

"... What?" He asked.

"... You could have done that at _any_ time?" The Mayor growled.

"Well there was all that shooting and destruction and my _girls_ to deal with!" The Professor defended himself.

"Oh, well, that's fair enough," the Mayor said.

"If you weren't so sexy and smart I'd kill you right now," Miss Bellum growled. Professor Utonium blinked.

"Wha...?"

"Ooh! Look! Giant robots smashing each other up!" The Mayor cried, pointing at the nearest holoscreen. Miss Bellum took the distraction for what it was worth, sitting at another computer station and typing furiously.

"The Big Jojo and the Dynamo seem to be evenly matched," Bellum said. "Professor, any suggestions?"

Utonium blinked, still stuck on the "sexy" part but he decided to save that for later. Or never, whichever came first.

"Hrm... Well, she could engage the heavy particle cannon weapon again," Utonium suggested.

"Which one was that?" The Mayor asked.

"Well, it was the one they employed against HIM-"

"No!" The Mayor cried. "No no no!"

Utonium sighed. "Well aside from that, there's only one thing I can think of... But it is extremely dangerous."

"What?" Asked Miss Bellum.

"It's the-"

* * *

"Self destruct system" Blossom said. "That's all we've got left at this point!"

"But if we use it, we'll destroy Townsville too!" Bubbles warned.

The Big Jojo tried to fire its laser cannons again, but the girls used the Dynamo to kick him off his feet. The Big Jojo rolled again, coming back up.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Buttercup replied. "If Mojo gets one shot off-!"

"But-But blowing up Dynamo?" Bubbles asked with a sniffle.

"Why do you even _like_ this thing?" Buttercup growled, firing off the eye beams of the robot again. Bubbles sniffed.

"Well, just blowing her up... It seems so cruel...!"

The Big Jojo leaped over the blast, taking to the air with rocket jets in it's feet. Blossom's eyes narrowed.

"We won't have a better chance than now!" Blossom shouted. She activated the thrusters of the Dynamo, and the mighty fighting robot flew from the ground leaving shattered windows in in her wake. Dynamo tackled the Big Jojo, sending both giant robots tumbling through the air. Blossom pushed the thrusters to full power, and they gained altitude rapidly.

"Dynamo! This is Blossom, commander and team leader! Self destruct authorization one one two two zero alpha!" Blossom shouted. The computer screens all turned red, with _SELF DESTRUCT_ blinking across them.

"Dynamo! This is Bubbles, th-the joy and the laughter!" Bubbles cried a bit shakily. "Self destruct authorization three nine six two one eight pony!"

Blossom mouthed 'Pony?' but didn't let it distract her as she struggled to keep the Big Jojo above the city. Buttercup took a deep breath.

"Dynamo! This is Buttercup, the toughest fighter! Self destruct authorization three three three three three three kaboom!"

"_Authorization accepted,"_ the Dynamo's main computer answered. "_Final authorization code required."_

"Nngh," Blossom grunted as the Big Jojo struggled more furiously. "Final self destruct code: Zero! Zero! Destruct! Zero! A! One! Destruct!"

"_Countdown?"_ Dynamo's computer asked.

"ZERO!" All three girls shouted.

"Wh-What?!" The Talking Dog yelped. All three girls held the dog between them protectively, and they all winced. The Dog whimpered.

Outside, the Dynamo's skin glowed brightly, red lines running through the mighty fighting robot's skin. Big Jojo struggled even harder, and almost got free...

When the self destruct went off, wiping Big Jojo away in a massive burst of light. The ground shook as the blast wave shot through the air, blowing out windows across Townsville. Tumbling out of the explosion, a three colored streak of light shooting for the ground. It hit the ground and bounced, before splitting apart into three exhausted Powerpuff girls, and one badly shaken Talking Dog onto a ruined street in the center of town.

"Haa... Haa... Haa... Haa..." Bubbles panted. "Hey... Puppy... You okay?"

The Talking Dog was reduced to whimpers. Buttercup scowled.

"Oh don't be such... Woah..." She stumbled as she tried to get to her feet. "D-Dizzy..."

"Careful girls," Blossom coughed, lying on her back. "I think... I think we used up... Most of our powers..."

"I hope Mojo got out... Okay," Bubbles panted. "He is our... Enemy... But-"

The buzz of an electron weapon rang out three times, blasting all of the Powerpuff Girls away and into a nearby wall.

"AAAHH!" Blossom cried.

"ERK!" Buttercup grunted.

"EEEP!" Bubbles yelped.

"Your concern is admirable, young Bubbles," Mojo Jojo said with a malicious chuckle as he walked up the street. "But unneeded..."

"What...? But how?!" Blossom cried, but her eyes widened in realization. Mojo continued to smile brightly as he walked towards the downed girls.

"Yes," he said with an almost magnanimous beam, "I was never in the robot to begin with."

"That's... Cheating!" Buttercup growled, staggering up to her feet. Mojo shrugged.

"What can I say... It's what I do," he said. The Talking Dog looked up at him, trembling... And then he opened his mouth.

"So... You're even _more_ cowardly than I am? Wow..."

"I think he's okay," Buttercup said wryly. Mojo scowled, and then kicked the Talking Dog away. "Well, he _was_ okay..."

"Puppy!" Bubbles wailed. Mojo smirked.

"Be more concerned for yourselves, young ladies," he growled. He fired his electron gun repeatedly, blasting the Powerpuff Girls into the wall of the building again. He then tucked his electron gun away into his backpack, and cracked his knuckles.

He then grinned. "No no... I shall do this as I should... With my _bare hands!"_

Blossom summoned enough strength to shoot for Mojo, swinging wildly. Mojo caught her, and tossed the little girl back against the wall.

"As well as a bit of power suit strength augmentation," Mojo said cheerfully. Buttercup and Bubbles shot for Mojo next, and he caught and dispatched them just as easily. Buttercup slid down to the ground, and coughed. She wiped her mouth, and her eyes widened at the blood she saw.

Blossom was rubbing bruises all over her head. Bubbles took deep breaths as she held a cut on her cheek. Buttercup closed her eyes and struggled to ascend... But her feet wouldn't leave the ground. She shared a look with her sisters. Bubbles winced and tried to fly as well. She dropped back down. Blossom saw this, and closed her eyes as she focused... Nothing happened.

All three girls looked at each other, and then at Mojo. Their oldest foe smirked.

"Aw... Running a bit low on power? I might be persuaded to let you live... If you were to bow down to me in my new, glorious order. I won't have as much use for you without your powers, but... I could always use the entertainment you will provide as pathetic underlings for my amusement. What do you say?"

"... Go," Blossom growled. She got up and charged. "YAAAAAH!"

"YAAAAHHH!" Bubbles screamed.

"GAAHHHH!" Buttercup bellowed.

Mojo grinned. "I thought so..."

* * *

Townsville Central had become silent as the feed from the battle was projected onto the holoscreens. Every punch, every kick, every bit of abuse suffered by the girls was seen in gut wrenching high definition.

Aside from mutters, sobs and quiet exhalations of disbelief, three figures worked furiously on the main command deck.

"Come on! There must be something you can do!" The Mayor cried into his phone. "Isn't there a protective bunker or shelter nearby you can open to get people to help those girls! Come on!"

"Redirect defenses to 6th and 7th street! I don't care if you have to get them there on bicycles, get them there! And paramedics, now! NOW!" Miss Bellum shouted into her own phone.

Professor Utonium too was working... But silently. He was poring over the data of his personal work station feverishly.

"_We can get there in ten minutes!"_ A rescue pilot said over the radio to Bellum.

"That's not good enough! You need to be there in one minute!" Bellum shouted.

"_We can't do it!"_

"Come on, come on! You need to save those girls!" The Mayor shouted.

"Sir, look!" One of the bridge bunnies pointed out. The Mayor and Miss Bellum looked at the screen as Mojo Jojo cackled over the bloody, badly injured little girls. All three were struggling to get back up on their feet, and every time they got on all fours the chimpanzee kicked them down.

But they never stopped. Not even for an instant.

"_Well well well," _chuckled Mojo. "_I must admire your resolve! Your determination is incredible, even here at the end of your life! Which is to say, it is FUTILE!"_ Mojo rose up on rockets, and pointed his laser cannon down at the helpless Powerpuff Girls.

"_It is only appropriate that I, MOJO JOJO, who was responsible for your creation and was present at your birth, will be the cause of your destruction and be present for your demise! Symmetry gives purpose to the universe, and so here we are, just as we should be! I brought you into the world..."_ He held the laser gun sight up to his eye and smirked as he locked on target.

"_And I will take you out of it!"_

"GIRLS!" Rang out across Townsville Central in dismay, as Mojo fired his laser.

* * *

Blossom could barely find the strength to open her large eyes. Mojo was flying above them, laser gun at the ready. He was babbling something or other, but she couldn't make it out. She slowly turned her head to her right. Bubbles laid prone next to her, eyes closed. Blossom turned her head the other way, ignoring every scream of pain it caused in her nervous system.

Buttercup was laying face down, but managed to raise her head. Green eyes met pink. Buttercup opened her mouth, trying to say something... But all she could do, in the end, was push her hand to Blossom's. She took it, gripping between them with the strange force that let them hold things. She felt another hand against hers on the other side, and looked back. Bubbles had reached for her, and the bubbly girl managed a sad smile. Blossom smiled back at her sisters, and closed her eyes as she felt the heat of the laser.

_At least... We're going out... Together..._

The beam struck them, and her vision went white.

* * *

The camera feed showed it all in gruesome detail. A crater filled with smoke and debris obscured the Girls, or what was left of them, as Mojo landed on the street with a broad smile.

Crying and sobbing filled Townsville Central. The Mayor in particular was blubbering. Miss Bellum cried even as her face glowed red in rage.

"All... All firepower... I want it all directed at that site!" The Mayor shouted. "We will avenge those poor girls! We will flatten that monkey! We will!" He turned to Miss Bellum. "MISS BELLUM!"

"Right sir," Miss Bellum said grimly. She held up the phone. "All batteries... Lock on target and-!"

"No!" Professor Utonium cried, grabbing the phone and throwing it away. The Mayor and Miss Bellum stared at him.

"But Professor," Miss Bellum tried, "He... He just... The girls...!"

"Wait," Professor Utonium said with tears in his eyes... And a smile on his face. He pointed up at the holoscreen. "Look...!"

* * *

_Ohhhh! Who could look at a time like this? The horrible carnage of our wonderful girls being brutally destroyed! Killed! Mojo Jojo is victorious! I cannot believe it! I... Wait a minute... What's going on...?_

"OH YES! I, MOJO JOJO, AM AT LAST VICTORIOUS!" The dastardly villain cackled, the smoking crater a backdrop to his celebration. He threw his hands up, filling the air with his maniacal laughter. "Mwahahahahaha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Ha...!"

Mojo slowly looked over his shoulder at the crater. Light was shining out of it, pouring a beam into the overcast sky. The beam became three, each of a different color: Green, pink, and blue.

"No," Mojo began, his face dropped. Forms began to rise from the crater, outlined by the bright light. Growing, stretching, but plainly humanoid forms. Lightning shot forth from the crater, as stars shined around the light beam.

"No no no," Mojo said, eyes widening. The forms became clearer, more distinct. Fingers, toes, hair, legs, hips... Which was quickly covered by clothing that materialized out of the air. Dresses, long white stockings, and Mary Jane shoes to clothe the three figures...

"No! NO! **NO!"** Mojo cried. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"

The clouds parted and the sun shone down upon the ruined Townsville. And hovering just above the crater were three girls, each about twelve or thirteen in age. They slowly opened their eyes, blinking at one another.

* * *

_In Townsville Central..._

"Did anyone else hear levelling up music?" Asked one of the techs.

"I thought I heard _Vale Decem,_ myself," another tech commented.

* * *

_Back with the Girls and Mojo..._

"What... What happened to me?" Blossom asked. She held her hands up and stared. "I... I...!"

"What happened to _you?_ What happened to us?!" Buttercup gasped. "We've got fingers! And-And noses, and...!"

"And... And... Oooh!" Bubbles gasped, running her hands over her hips and then up her chest. "We... We grew up!"

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"** Mojo Jojo screamed. "**YOU! MUST! DIIIIIE!"** He opened fire with his laser gun. Blossom gasped, and held her hands up to protect herself. Buttercup and Bubbles ducked... Only to see the beam bounce off Blossom's hand. The leader of the Powerpuff Girls blinked and stared.

"And our powers are back!" She looked up at the gaping Mojo, and grinned. "And you know what _that_ means..."

"Ohhh yes," Buttercup said with a smirked, pounding her fist into her palm.

"We could avoid this if you wanted to surrender and join us," Bubbles offered. Mojo blinked.

"Really?"

"HECK NO!" Bubbles snarled.

"I thought so," Mojo whimpered. The three girls vanished, and an instant later he was punched up into the air. A superpowered kick sent him flying through a building, while another girl caught him and swung him down into the ground. He crashed into a fire hydrant, his powersuit being rendered a shattered, splintered mess by the force of the impact. He trembled as he tried to push himself back to his feet, but he was slammed back into the pavement by a powerful strike from above.

"Ohhhh," Mojo moaned. He slowly managed to look up. The Powerpuff Girls floated before him, smiling in the radiant sunlight... Once again... Triumphant.

"Give it up Mojo," Blossom said.

"It doesn't matter what you do, or what you plan," Buttercup added.

"We'll _always_ stop you!" Bubbles declared. "No matter what!"

Mojo would have said something else, but his teeth had been shattered and he felt faint. He collapsed onto the pavement with a moan.

"Ah, Mojo?" Bubbles asked. "Are you all right...?"

"Er... I think we overdid it a bit," Blossom said.

"Oh come on! Just because we can see his brains is... Oh yeah, that looks bad..." Buttercup winced.

The three girls got the fallen super criminal to a nearby prison hospital.

* * *

_Some time later, our girls were standing in the center of Townsville Central. Much to the shock and amazement of the Mayor and Miss Bellum and the citizens of Townsville. But the important question is: How did this happen?_

"PROFESSOR!" The Girls cried as they tackled Utonium into a hug.

"Girls!" The Professor laughed, hugging them back. "I'm so happy to see you! And... And now you're...!"

"Grown up!" The Mayor cried.

"How did that happen?!" Miss Bellum gasped.

"Yes! How did this happen, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! Did we like, go through a Quickening like a Highlander?" Buttercup asked eagerly.

"No way!" Bubbles said. "I bet we regenerated like Times Lords!"

"Time Ladies," Buttercup said. "Duh!"

"No!" Blossom said with a smile. "I bet it has something to do with our powers failing!"

"Actually yes!" The Professor said with a bright smile. "It seems that the Chemical X made your growth stages like those of a metamorphosing insect, such as a butterfly."

"You mean, we're like butterflies?!" Gasped Bubbles. She grinned and threw her arms up in the air. "AWESOME!"

"I suppose Sensei would have something to say about that," Buttercup sighed, but she snuggled up to her Professor anyway.

"Indeed!" The Professor laughed. "The energy of Mojo's laser actually helped you reach the critical point to transform!"

Somewhere, in a prison hospital, Mojo Jojo groaned thanks to a new agony-This one in his blackened excuse for a soul.

"So," Blossom said, "does that mean we'll have to go through another transformation to reach our twenties?"

"Oh, I doubt that," Professor Utonium said with a laugh. "You should probably continue to grow up normally..."

Buttercup sneezed, unleashing a burst of green flame. The Professor took it in the face. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Professor?!" She gasped.

"Are you all right?" Blossom cried.

The Professor coughed, and reached up to feel his bald head. He shrugged.

"Well, I needed a haircut anyway," he said.

"Wow! He is square all over!" The Mayor gasped.

Miss Bellum eyed the Professor speculatively. No one else noticed.

"Yes, yes," the Professor said with a smile. "Now... I think I should get to the hospital."

Everyone had a hardy laugh.

"... No, really," the Professor said earnestly.

_Ahahaha! Oh Professor. Well, Townsville may be a wreck, but from the ruins of destruction arises the flames of hope for a better tomorrow! And it'll all be thanks to those wonderful girls!_

_And so, once again the day is saved thanks to..._

_THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon _

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

* * *

_The city of Townsville! And an ever popular hang out for teenagers is the Townsville Liberty Mall! But for all teenagers there is a balance between fun and work, play and serious time. And here we see the Powerpuff Girls, dealing with issues of balance right now!_

The Powerpuff Girls are bent over a railing at the mall, their rears raised.

_Er... Uh... I didn't know it was quite so literal, eheh... Wow..._

"We _are_ underaged, you know," Blossom pointed out with a glare up at the narrator.

_Then why are you acting like jailbait?_

"Wheee!" Bubbles cried, balancing on her hips up and down on the railing. "I can balance better!"

"You're using your flight powers, Bubbles! It doesn't count!" Buttercup grunted.

"Am not! You're just jealous you can't do it!" Bubbles teased.

"Well maybe if I was as heavy in front _and_ in back I _could,"_ Buttercup sniffed. Bubbles smirked as she crossed her arms underneath her large bosom.

"Sounds like someone's _jealous,"_ she teased. Buttercup growled, crossing her arms under her not insubstantial bosom.

"I'm not jealous! If anyone should be jealous, it's Blossom!"

"HEY!" Blossom cried, covering her somewhat less than impressive bosom. Compared to her sisters anyway. "According to the Professor we're all going to develop properly! Just at different rates!" She glared at Bubbles. The blonde smiled cheerfully, and rolled onto her back with a grin. This caused many a teenaged boy below them to pass out with smiles.

"Huh! Why does that keep happening?" Bubbles asked curiously, looking at her sisters. Buttercup and Blossom shared a look and sighed.

"It's your special talent," Blossom said dryly.

"Whee!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Now enough! We're wasting time!" Blossom said, leaning back to stand on her feet. "We're here to shop, so let's get shopping!"

"Fine, fine," Buttercup said flatly. Bubbles followed and the three Powerpuff Girls proceeded through the mall. They went shopping for a wide variety of things that would no doubt interest teenaged female readers but I can't really be arsed to describe it. So by all means, use your imaginations.

_Hey, that's my job!_

Oh go kidnap a Princess, Ice King.

_Enough with the actor's allusions already!_

"Hey, look!" Bubbles said, pointing at the food court and interrupting the fight between the two narrators. "It's the Gangrene Gang!"

And indeed it was. Arturo was chatting up some Latina honeys with some allusions to knowing Peter Dinklage, Big Billy was trying to eat a whole stack of churros, Grubber was sipping tea and reading _A Brief History of Time,_ Snake was dribbling a basketball and Ace was leaning against a pillar. The leader of the Gangrene Gang eyed the Powerpuffs with a leer.

"Well well well... If it ain't the Powerpuff Girls! How ya doin'?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine! See you made parole finally," Blossom said. Ace shrugged with a grin.

"Well, we do our time. Got off for good behavior, but you do know we can be _bad,"_ he said with a smirk at Buttercup. The green wearing Powerpuff girl raised an eyebrow.

"... Riiight," Buttercup said. "Just stay out of trouble, will you?"

"What if I want to get in trouble, hmmm?" Ace asked with a bright grin, getting up in Buttercup's personal space. The brunette stared up at the gang leader with a deadpan expression as Blossom and Bubbles stared.

"... Seriously? You're hitting on _me?"_ Buttercup asked dryly. Ace shrugged.

"Well... You did have a crush on me-"

"When I was _five,"_ Buttercup hissed. "And you _used it to try to kill my sisters."_

"Things change!" Ace said, raising his hands up.

"And you've kept trying to kill me and my sisters and _destroy my town and everyone I care about,"_ Buttercup hissed.

"... What's yer point?" Ace asked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and grinned. "I'm sure now that we're both older, there's _all_ sorts of things we can do now!"

Buttercup smiled. Blossom sighed. Bubbles giggled. Ace smiled, and his hand slipped a bit lower...

_POW!_ And he was sent flying into a pillar. He smashed into it, and slid down to the floor. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she scoffed. "Come on girls!"

The other Gangrene Gang members stared at Ace as the girls walked away. Arturo walked up to their fallen leader.

"Boss? You okay?" He asked. Ace groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Well... She's grown up and become all hot and stuff...!"

"And she still hates you," Arturo said. "Man... Let it go..."

"I can totally get her on our side, man!" Ace insisted. "Really!"

"Might want to look to your bald spot, Ace," Snake said. Ace gasped and held his hands up to his scalp.

"WHERE?!" He cried.

"The part not covered by your wig," Arturo noted dryly.

Ace glared at Arturo, before punching Snake.

"Ow! I mean... What bald spot?" Snake said quickly.

"That's what I thought you said," Ace grumbled.

_Guess it is kind of tough being the Gangrene Gang. No longer a bunch of teenaged losers, they are now twenty year old losers! Well, it's better that they are hitting on teenagers rather than kindergarteners... I think..._

_And once again, the day is saved from creepy guys with bad skin conditions hitting on underaged girls! Thanks to... _

**_The Powerpuff Girls!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon _

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

* * *

A beautiful mountainous land in the Himalayas. And far below in a small town, there lies a plain bar built out of wood and held together with rope, tarps, bricks, and a lot of hope.

_The ci... Er... Town of Lukla, Nepal. Where the peace and solitude of the highest place on Planet Earth is sought by those who have lived long._.._ And fought long._

Within this bar, brightly colored Nepalese prayer flags hang around the creaking rafters. A few foreign tourists drink and laugh as a TV blares in the background, a pair of old men play Bagh-Chal under an old gas lantern's light, and local workers trade stories and drink hard after a long day. In a shadowed corner, a man in nothing more than a simple white kimono, a woven straw hat, and a sword sits. His hat shadows his face, as he slowly brings up a cup of tea. He sips it, eyes staring out at nothing.

"Hello." The old man looks up, eyes locking onto nothing but air. "Ah... Down here, sonny."

He looked down and saw a small, American woman. Her gray hair was done up in a bun, she wore large glasses over a face covered in wrinkles from smiling. She approached him and sat on the stool opposite his, pleasant. Jack slowly nodded back to her.

"Hello," he said.

"You seem a bit lost," she said softly. The man was unable to help a smile at the woman's kindly disposition.

"I wander... And I do not know where next I will go. I suppose... That is the definition."

The woman continued to stare at him. The man stared back.

"... May I have some of your tea?" She asked. She produced a mug, decorated with a picture of a rabbit in a top hat and monocle. The man reached into a pouch in his kimono, and produced a small amount of tea leaves. He ground them up in his hands, and let them fall into her mug. She smiled at him, and took hold of the hot water sitting atop the table. She poured it, and swirled it around. She sniffed the tea, and sighed.

"Ah... Wonderful. My favorite teas back home all carry particular scents... Memories." She looked up at him. "There's a tale in every cup, I find."

"Oh?" The man asked softly. The little old woman nodded, looking into the tea.

"Yes... Yours is a long tale. Full of struggle, tragedy... Loss," she said. "And triumph..."

"Yes," he said softly. "But..."

"Not the victory you expected?" The little old woman asked. The man nodded slowly.

"... My quest was victorious, and yet... The world I knew is gone." He sighed. "And I can never return to it."

"Was your victory completely hollow?" The old woman asked. "Is there nothing in this new world for you?"

The man was silent for a long time.

"... I had a wife... And child, back in America," he said at last. "But when I lost her... I left."

"And your son?" The old woman asked. The man sighed, looking down at his tea.

"... I do not know," he admitted. "I have... Heard things, but..." He looked back up. "I do not know if I deserve to return. If he will even..."

The old woman sipped the tea. She then reached into her bag... And whapped the man's knuckles with a walking stick. The man's eyes widened in shock and a bit of pain.

"How... Why...?"

"For being a damn fool, of course, heeheehee!" The old woman cackled. She shook her head at the man with a smile. "It is shame that keeps you away... Your shame that keeps you wandering. Not hatred, not resentment from your son..." She looked up at him. He frowned.

"But if he turned me away..."

"Then you would be no worse than you are now," the old woman said plainly. "At least you wouldn't be torturing yourself like an old fool."

The man stared for a long time at the old woman, who finished her tea. She sighed happily, and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for your tea," she said with a polite bow. "And the conversation."

"No," he said softly. He rose to his full, tall height, and bowed to the old woman. "Thank you." He set some coins on the table and smiled at her before he slowly turned and left. The little old lady giggled, and checked her email happily.

"Ohohoho! Looks like Frankie is enjoying herself... Poor Mac. Sooner they give me some grandkids, the better..."

_The city of Townsville... And unfortunately, it is raining again. No crime because it is raining, no fun, no joy... And especially no crime fighting for the Powerpuff Girls, who sit watching the rain fall._

"Man, this stinks," Buttercup groused. "Nothing to do, nowhere to go...!"

"And there's nothing on YouTube I haven't seen like fifty times already!" Bubbles huffed, floating in mid air. Blossom was busy reading.

"You could just meditate," suggested Blossom, eyes scanning the pages of her tome quickly. Buttercup scowled.

"I tried that a while ago," she said flatly. "There's only so much I can do..." She trailed off as she saw a figure approaching the house. "Hey look! We've got a visitor!"

"Oh?" Bubbles asked, looking out the window. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Blossom said with a frown. "He looks almost like..."

The doorbell rang. Professor Antonio Utonium looked up from his television watching, and looked at the door. He rose, his pipe smoking from his lips, and walked to the front door. He slowly reached up to the doorknob. He turned it, and pulled it open.

"Hello?" He asked. The dark figure slowly looked up as lightning flashed above him, revealing a weathered, square face. Lines of white cut through his dark hair across a square head. His hair was tied into a short topknot, and his eyes were as black as coal.

At the obi of his white kimono hung a katana that, even sheathed, seemed to glow with an inner light. And on his feet were plain wooden shoes.

Professor Utonium's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. His pipe fell to the floor, clattering and spreading ashes across the threshold.

"... D-Dad?" Utonium gasped. The aged samurai very slowly nodded.

"Hello, my son," he said softly. "It... it has been a long time."

"I... Y-yes, it has," Utonium said quickly. The samurai bowed his head_._

"I... I do not know how to ask your forgiveness... For leaving so long ago... But if I can make amends-"

The samurai's eyes widened as he felt Utonium's arms around his shoulders. He looked to his son, his chin on his shoulder. Utonium's eyes were barely holding back unshed tears. Jack's eyes then slowly softened... And his arms wrapped around his son's shoulders in return.

"Professor? Who is it?" Asked a young girl's voice. Utonium wiped his eyes, and removed one arm from his father. His other arm stretched around his shoulders, and he turned them to face the speaker. The old samurai's eyes widened as he beheld three young girls, floating on the staircase.

"Girls? I'd like you to meet your grandfather... _My_ father..." Utonium smiled brightly. "This is your Grandpa-"

"Jack," the old samurai said, with a small smile. "They call me Jack..."

_Oh wow... Looks like this is going to be a nice Father's Day after all! _


	7. Chapter 7

**The Powerpuff Girls: PSHAW!**

_or_

**Powerpuff School Hijinks And Wackiness**

_A Powerpuff Girls fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon _

_With contributions from Scriviner, Ryuugi, Fanboyimus Prime and others_

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit fan based work of prose. The Powerpuff Girls are the property of Cartoon Network. No copyright infringement is intended, please support the official release.

_The Narrator's Voice is in Italics! Just so you know! And no, I'm not out to steal any princesses. Geez, you can only make so many actor's allusions at a time you know!_

_This next part has been written by Ultra Sonic 007, who has written many other things for this story on the Spacebattles thread._

* * *

_The City of Townsville! Wherein the old guard tests the measure of the new, like a lion training its cubs!_

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup did not anticipate their first day of summer vacation to proceed like this.

Grandpa Jack calmly sipped from a cup of tea, every motion the epitome of regal upbringing. Blossom appreciated his precision. Bubbles was resisting to urge to giggle at how seriously he took it. Buttercup was in awe of how exquisite the tea smelled.

Hey, even tough girls need hobbies.

"I have...been reading up on various events," murmured the older samurai between sips. "And I am very impressed by how willing you girls have been to defend your home from evildoers."

The girls impulsively smiled.

"More collateral than is strictly necessary mind you, but the denizens of this town don't seem to mind, so-"

The girls quickly frowned. Buttercup immediately retorted, "Like _you_ have any room to talk."

"Pardon?"

"It's easy to criticize us when you're not around," continued Buttercup, features hard and marred with irritation. "You just show up out of the blue and think you can just step in as a concerned 'grandpa'?"

"Buttercup!" admonished Blossom.

"Come on Blossom, you know it's true!"

"Well..." Bubbles' tone of voice was quiet and hesitant; it was the tone she took whenever she was about to say something that she knew had to be said, even if it was painful. "...it's just, the Professor never talked to us about you. We didn't even know we had a grandpa until a week ago!"

Buttercup nodded, feeling vindicated. "My feelings exactly!"

Jack was silent, taking his measure of the three teenagers: the wary Blossom, the concerned Bubbles, the angry Buttercup. Neither without warrant, honestly. "Despite how we pass ourselves off as figures of responsibility and authority...you'll find that adults, like children, also make mistakes...and have even more regrets."

The girls were stilled into silence by Jack's solemn attitude, the lingering agony evident in his face.

Then the agony vanished, and determination was all that was left. "Even so, I will see to it that you three are capable. You are powerful and experienced...but the world is bigger than Townsville. _Much_ bigger."

Buttercup snorted. "And what, you're gonna show us up? I don't think so!"

Jack's smile was grim, and knowing. Aware of a grand joke, and the girls had yet to see the punchline. "We'll see."

* * *

_Outside the City of Townsville! Ten minutes later!_

They were now in a large field surrounded by a dense forest, beyond the city limits. Jack, despite his advanced years, cut quite the imposing figure in his white robes. Strapped to his side were two sheaths; one holding a bokken made from blessed cherrywood, the other a steel blade of divine craftsmanship. "I will refrain from lethal blows. You do not have to extend the same courtesy to me."

Blossom frowned while Bubbles gulped. The green Powerpuff barked with derision. "Come on, what do you think you can do to us?"

"Why don't you use your heat vision and find out?"

"Buttercup, I don't like this," warned Blossom. Their grandfather seemed...confident. Too confident. He also had knowledge of their abilities, judging by his earlier comments. "Just think of how mad the Professor will be when he finds out we tried to fight our grandpa!"

"Your father is aware."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Thirty minutes ago!_

"I will watch over them while you go on this...'double date', with Ms. Keane."

"Oh thank you so much dad, I really appreciate it! I was trying to think of who I could get to watch the girls on such short notice, and the Bravos managed to get reservations at this REALLY swell place and-"

"You don't have to explain. Go, enjoy yourself. I...hope you do not mind if I decide to spar with them in the meantime."

"Are you kidding? If my childhood memories of you are still accurate, the girls will only benefit from the experience!"

* * *

Blossom smacked her forehead, ignoring the odd, queasy feeling she got at the idea of her dad and her teacher from Pokey Oaks making out. "Explains why the Professor was in such a hurry to leave..."

"So please, don't hold back on your father's account. Like he said..." Jack's face hardened, becoming as tempered steel. "You will only benefit."

Buttercup snorted, eyes blazing red. "Whatever. But I'll take you up on your offer!" Twin beams went flying.

_SCHWING!_

And twin beams came flying back, zapping Buttercup.

Blossom and Bubbles gaped, quickly looking back at their grandfather as he re-sheathed his metal katana. They hadn't even seen him draw!

Buttercup growled, shaking the soot off as she yelled, "Okay, that's it!" In a flash of green, she charged at the samurai.

_SMACK!_

And was sent face-first into the ground by a bokken to the head.

"Buttercup!" exclaimed the other two Powerpuffs, blazing forward in streaks of pink and blue.

_POW! BAM!_

And down they went as well. The three Powerpuffs groaned, rubbing their noggins as they looked up at their grandpa. No longer did he have that lingering air of sorrow, or that quiet aura of humility. Not even the traces of time's passing could be discerned in his stance. Now, there was only a mountain, standing tall and resolute in the face of the storm. "Surely you can do better."

"...girls, form up!" The three rocketed high into the sky, huddling together. "Okay, brainstorm," started Blossom. "How do we do this?"

"Gotta admit, he hits harder than I thought," grumbled Buttercup. "He's also pretty quick, for an old guy."

"More like 'super quick'!" exclaimed Bubbles. "One second we were charging, and the next we were eating dirt! Blegh!"

Blossom nodded out of agreement. "Deceptively strong, deceptively fast. Still, as long as we're out of his reach, we can coordinate and take him down in no time."

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO RECONSIDER!"

The girls paled, gazing upwards as the samurai descended towards them like a diving falcon, bokken held high. Almost unconsciously, they yelped, "_You can **fly?!**_"

"No." A strange smirk crossed Jack's face. "_Jump good_."

_**BONK****! BONK! BONK!**_

The Powerpuff Girls smashed into the ground at high speed. Jack's landing was much quieter. And less painful. He held his bokken close as the three superheroes crawled out of their craters, frustrated determination settling onto their faces. "Come now, granddaughters. Show me your true mettle!"

* * *

_Looks like our girls are going to learn a few new tricks from an old man indeed!_


End file.
